fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 418
Challenger is the 418th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. In X792, a year after Fairy Tail's disbandment, Lucy works as a reporter for the Sorcerer Magazine, where she is currently covering the ongoing Grand Magic Games. On the final day of the tournament, a hooded challenger appears and defeats the victorious Guild, later revealing himself to be none other than Natsu. Summary In the year X792, Lucy wakes up in her room in Crocus and gets ready for the 4th day of the Grand Magic Games. Meanwhile, Chapati and Yajima commentate on Chrisack's battle against Berrick, which the former easily wins. Lucy arrives there during the battle and is greeted by her mentor, Jason. She takes notes of the fight as she is an apprentice reporter for the Sorcerer Magazine. Lucy reveals all the members took the dissolution of their Guild quite positively and began to walk on their own paths, while Natsu and Happy had left to go on a quest even before the announcement. She was offered a job as a model by Jason, but requested for a journalistic job instead, thus her current position as his apprentice. After the end of the battles, she and Jason meet outside the stadium and discuss the current Grand Magic Games, disappointed that Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, Blue Pegasus and Quatro Cerberus didn't participate and neither has Fairy Tail. Lucy explains to Jason that Fairy Tail disbanded a year ago so there was no way they would participate, but Jason points out Lucy is still wearing her Guild Mark on her right hand and soon leaves waving off the fact they were gone. Later in her house, Lucy writes up her article and takes a bath, all the while thinking about reuniting with her guildmates, but reluctant to do so as she does not have the courage. She then approaches a huge chart which she has created, estimating the positions of her friends all over Fiore by the scraps of information she has obtained. The next day, Dullahan Head battle Scarmiglione for the title of the strongest Guild in Fiore. Although Jason believes that Chrisack gives Dullahan Head the advantage, Lucy states that each member of Scarmiglione is at least twice as strong as him, but they have hidden their strength to make more money in bets. She is proven true when Scarmiglione thrash Dullahan Head with ease. Suddenly, a hooded figure enters the stadium and challenges the victors. Sensing immense Magic Power emanating from it, Lucy tries to tell everybody to evacuate, but the mysterious person suddenly releases an enormous heatwave. In the arena, the intruder easily takes out the champions and reveals himself to be none other than Natsu, much to the delight of the audience. As Natsu fights the rest of the participants, Lucy is greeted by Happy. When the Dragon Slayer inadvertently begins to melt down the entire stadium with his power, Happy admonishes him. Natsu looks up at the Exceed and notices Lucy, greeting her with a broad grin. Lucy just smiles and thinks that Fairy Tail is not gone just yet. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** ***Summoned the Canis Minor, Plue * * * ** * |Ēra}} Spells used *None Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Flight Items used *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Canis Minor Key Navigation